The present invention relates to an electrical device with a housing and a housing surface, the housing surface being interrupted in sections by at least one electrical conductor accommodated in the housing.
Known electrical devices of this kind are comprised of a housing into which a cooling body made of diecast aluminum is integrated. The integration is achieved by inserting the diecast cooling body into an injection mold and then partially molding the cooling body into the injection molding plastic. This partial molding produces a relatively secure, sealed connection between the cooling body and the hardened plastic housing. The housing contains other insert parts, so-called blanking skeletons, which function as conductor tracks in the housing. These conductor tracks end far enough away from an opening provided in the plastic housing that the entire opening has a closed, rectangular plastic rim. A pedestal of the cooling body protrudes into this opening and supports a substrate support or LBS. The substrate on the substrate support contacts the above-mentioned conductor tracks by means of bonding wires. In this embodiment, it is disadvantageous that the above-mentioned relatively wide plastic frame prevents a more compact design of the electrical device.